The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cuphea plant botanically known as Cuphea hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balhoelrel’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during June 2014. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Cuphea cultivars with shortened rooting time especially under cooler temperatures, and a moderately vigorous, spreading growth habit.
The new Cuphea cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the proprietary Cuphea breeding selection coded w14-0006, not patented, characterized by its bright scarlet-colored tubular flowers having a white-coloration at the tube opening, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Cuphea breeding selection coded W4591W, not patented, characterized by its bright pink-colored tubular flowers that fade to yellow-green color and have small dark purple-colored petals, light green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during November 2014 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since November 2014 in Guadalupe, Calif., Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.